Alcohol intoxication causes dehydration and an imbalance in electrolytes, minerals, and some vitamins in the bloodstream, disrupting many normal biological processes. In addition, if the level of alcohol is high in the blood, the liver becomes backed up and the enzymes responsible for detoxification then utilize secondary pathways of detoxification thereby producing toxic metabolites. These metabolites are much more toxic than alcohol and can cause nausea, headaches, and discomfort, usually collectively referred to as a “hangover.” It has also been suggested that congeners
worsen hangovers. “Congeners” are toxic byproducts of distillation and fermentation. Some spirits are higher in congeners than others. For example, red wine, brandies, and whiskies are usually higher than other types of alcohol.
Hangovers have been plaguing mankind since time immemorial. The best approach to hangovers is to avoid them by not over imbibing in alcohol in the first place. This however is easier said that done. Hangovers are typically characterized by a throbbing headache, an upset stomach with nausea, dizziness and dry mouth. In addition to these physical consequences, hangovers have staggering economic and societal consequences. Billions of dollars are lost in the workplace due to low productivity and absenteeism. Moreover, people with hangovers experience diminished cognitive abilities that may pose a substantial threat to themselves and others, particularly in the workplace and while driving.
Folk remedies for hangovers abound and include more of the liquor that caused the hangover (aka “hair of the dog”), a Bloody Mary, aspirin and more sleep, a lot of water, a long, hot shower, and coffee made with tonic water, orange juice and honey. Most of these are administered after the fact. However, if one already has a hangover resulting from overindulging in alcohol, the damage has already been done. A lot of morning-after hangover remedies have been tried, but there's not much evidence they help. Moreover, it is inconvenient for the person suffering from a hangover to have to get up and go shopping for some of these purported remedies when they least feel like doing so.
Remedies such as “coating the stomach” with milk and/or bread and butter before drinking to slow the absorption of alcohol have also not been shown to stave off hangovers. Moreover, such items may not be readily available before drinking begins. They also supply an abundance of extra calories, and may contribute to later nausea.
Accordingly, there has been a need for another weapon in the armamentarium against hangovers. There is a still further need for a novel composition to substantially prevent hangovers that are effective, convenient, and healthy. There is an additional need for a novel composition that make a night out more fun without having to worry about how one is going to feel the next day. There is a further need for a novel composition to substantially reduce the effects of alcohol on the body. There is an additional need for a novel composition that provides the chemicals the liver needs to facilitate detoxification and excretion of alcohol and to lower the toxic metabolite concentrations in the blood thereby substantially reducing side effects. There is a still further need for a composition to prepare and support the body for alcohol intoxication. The present invention fulfills each of these needs and also provides other related advantages.